tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Sebastian Bludd (SG)
LIEUTENANT BLUDD received initial military training in the Australian Special Air Service, where he achieved the rank of Lieutenant, and later joined the French Foreign Legion. He left the military to raise a family, eventually moving them to the United States. When his son was taken into INS custody, Bludd dedicated himself to freeing him, coming out of his retirement from military life to join forces with the activist group Cobra. Bludd would rather write fanciful science fiction novels than fight a war on foreign soil, but he is a stubborn, tenacious fighter who retains the ability to stay cool under fire. Description Standing just shy of six feet tall, this unassuming man looks out at the world with a calm expression. His black hair, streaked with grey at the temples, is tied back into a short ponytail that just brushes the back of his neck. Though he is obviously not a young man, his clean-shaven face lends him an air of youth. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: LIEUTENANT BLUDD received initial military training in the Australian Special Air Service, where he achieved the rank of Lieutenant, and later joined the French Foreign Legion. He left the military to raise a family, eventually moving them to the United States. MUX History: Lieutenant Bludd lives in Indiana in the United States, and joined up with Xamot and Tomax to get his son back from US custody. During a book signing, he was attacked by Deadline. Xamot and Tomax helped him free his son from the Center for Disease Control and together they returned to Springfield, where the Bludd family is now hiding out from the government. Unbeknownst to the SG-Bludds, TFU-verse Major Bludd has been hired by General Flagg to capture the Lieutenant and his son. A recent visit to Springfield by the Major found the Lieutenant away from home. The Major left to return to his own side of the portal, with plans to make another attempt later. Meanwhile Lieutenant Bludd, travelling incognito, escaped through the portal and now roams the TFU-verse, perhaps seeking a safe haven for his family. He was offered sanctuary by the Joe team, but, hearing word that one of their members reportedly attacked an actress, leaving the woman badly injured, made him wonder how different the TFU-Joes are from their SG-counterparts, and he struck out on his own. The Lieutenant has had a few run-ins with Deadline. He sought him out in Chicago after seeing his picture in a news article that indicated Deadline had committed another murder. He and Doctor Over-Kill are on the madman's trail. After failing to capture Deadline and turn him over to local authorities, the Lieutenant has opted to give up his vengeance quest for now and return home. On arriving home he found his house damaged by a grenade and his alternate self locked in combat with Ebony. The two of them fought Ebony to the last, and are both in SG-GI Joe custody at Burpleson Air Force Base. Baroness aided Major Bludd in escaping from Burpleson, leaving Lt Bludd behind. The Lieutenant is still in GI Joe custody. Recently Capt Zero has brought him unwelcome news and offered him a chilling ultimatum: give up the location of Father Cobra or Doctor Greer will put Scott, recently captured, to work as a laboratory guinea pig. Zero also implied the SG-Joes have Bludd's wife Katherine in custody and have equally unpleasant plans for her. Zero left Bludd with some time to make a decision. In September Bludd finally cracked, and reveal Cobra's whereabouts to Zero, who passed the information on to the Joes. Secretary Hauser sent Joe infiltrators to Springfield, but after almost two years of investigation failed to turn up a single Cobra, as citizens of the city slowly moved away, leaving Springfield a ghost town. Finally, in frustration, Zero attempted to have one last laugh at Bludd's expense, to punish him for the uselessness of his information. Zero took Bludd to a hill overlooking Springfield, and told him his family had been released and were living there safely. He then called down a GODS strike, destroying the entire town. Believing he'd just witnessed the death of his family (as well as the population of an entire city), Bludd snapped, savagely beating Zero and pinning him to his car. Zero begged for his life, telling Bludd his family was fine and had never been captured at all, and certainly weren't in Springfield when it was destroyed. Bludd didn't believe be could trust Zero, and felt it didn't matter anyway - he put Zero's gun against the Joe's broken face and fired, killing Zero instantly and messily. OOC Notes Lt Bludd is the Shattered Glass version of Major Bludd. His son is Scott Bludd. Logs 2009 October * 15 October - Legal Counsel - Lt Bludd consults the Corsican twins on the plight of his son. * October - The Gatecrasher: At a book signing, Lieutenant Bludd is attacked by Deadline November * 4 November - "Desperate Times" - Lieutenant Bludd meets with Xamot and Tomax. * 25 November - Enroute to a Rescue - Xamot and Tomax and Lt Bludd go to the CDC in Georgia to rescue Scott. * 25 November - Great Escape - Lt Bludd rescues his son from the clutches of Doc Greer and the CDC. 2010 * 8 Mar - "Roadside Assistance" - Slickspin and Henri Arkeville lend Lt Bludd a hand when his car breaks down in the middle of nowhere. * April 12 - "Gathering at the Portal" - Sebastian Bludd watches the various visitors to the Shattered Glass side of the Southwestern portal. * 11 December - A Meeting of the Minds - On a snowy December evening, Deadline and Lt Bludd have an unlikely meeting. Dr. Over-Kill entreats the two to consider the perils of the portals. 2011 * 25 April - Showdown on Oak Lane - Major Bludd and Lt Bludd join forces to prevent Ebony from capturing the Lieutenant's wife, Katherine. * 26 July - Ultimatum - Captain Zero gives Lieutenant Bludd some chilling news about his family and offers him a difficult choice. 2013 * 8 August - Endgame - Capt Zero takes Lt Bludd to Springfield to be reunited with his family at last. Fiction * "Difference of Opinon" - The Lieutenant, prior to being recruited into Cobra, has a chat to his wife over the phone at the local Borders. * Katherine In Trouble - Lt Bludd's wife Katherine decides to go back to the family house in Indianapolis despite her husband's warnings of danger. Players Lieutenant Bludd is played by one of our esteemed admin. Category:Characters Category:SG-Cobra Category:SG-Cobra Ground Forces Category:Humans Category:Shattered Glass characters Category:TP-only characters